This invention relates to melt spinning synthetic filaments and more particularly it relates to apparatus for radially quenching such filaments.
Dauchert, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,458, discloses an apparatus and process for melt spinning polymeric filaments and quenching the filaments by continuously directing a constant velocity current of cooling gas radially inward from all directions towards the filaments through a cylindrical hollow foraminous member surrounding the filaments and thence concurrently downward with the filaments. These radial quench systems provide a constant velocity radial flow from the top (near the spinneret) to the exit of the quench chamber.
When higher spinning productivity has been attempted using this radial quench system, and in particular with filaments having voids as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,061 (incorporated herein by reference) yarn quality, void content and uniformity have been adversely affected because of inadequate quenching of the filaments.